


Sundays are strange in Columbus, Ohio when tire swings knock you out.

by timetosaygoodbye



Series: Run and murder your care. [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more of just everywhere sorta stuff. Another encounter with Cute Blue Mohawk Boy, and some more odd stuff. Life is strange, so, so strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays are strange in Columbus, Ohio when tire swings knock you out.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil' fun fact, the 500 shots thing is actually real. Tyler's mom made him do 500 basketball shots each night, or else he couldn't come inside. Fun facts of the day!! (I got that from a interview yeah)  
> also the end is a little dark so i just want to warn you!!

1\. "500 shots. Now." Tyler's mom calls out, and slams the door shut behind her. This is another routine taking part in Tyler Joseph's life. Luckily, since it's Sunday, he doesn't have to get this done within the span of 6 hours like he usually has to on school days. This leaves him a chance for a little adventuring. Placing the basketball on the back porch steps, he heads off to the forest.

2\. It's not like it is in the mornings, voices don't build up. But that doesn't mean he can't hear some things. The sun is shining overhead, making the shadows of the trees stretch faaaaar out. Tyler doesn't like how they look though. It makes it look like they're all following behind him, ready to lean over and. And do God knows what.

3\. Earlier in the day, Tyler had spent approximately 3 hours up in his room. 1 spent practicing piano, the other.... 5 full notebook pages. 5 full notebook pages Tyler spent doodling "Cute Blue Mohawk Boy." Now, you totally can't blame him, right? I mean, his mohawk was SICK, Tyler thought. Plus that jigsaw puzzle look was pretty funny, if not, cute...Again, Tyler thought.

4\. So back to this forest business. "Nitwit. That's what you are." It laughs. Actually, let's stop this right there. Frank laughs. Yes, Tyler Joseph has actually, most definitely, and totally made up a name for one of the voices. No, it's not like he likes this one. It's not like he ENJOYS this one. But it's just..so..entertaining? Of course, it's rude. No doubt. But, Tyler admits, his choice of words are always the strangest. It's sort of neat.

But nonetheless rude. So rude. "Goner, God. That's totally what you are too, y'know? One of these days your soul's gonna seep through the cracks in your floor, and _nothing will be left_." It's drags out a long sigh, it sorta sounds like a noise would make while someone was smoking and looking off into the distance. 

It's a good thing Tyler can't see Frank, because if he was smoking, that'd make thing 1000x worse. 

Smoking is so gross and rude. So gross, and so so rude. 

5\.  A tree house. This is what he finds. Not just a tree house though. Something even cooler is attached to it. 

A tire swing. 

The kind where up to 4 people can sit on it, not just the kind that you put yourself through. Those are uncomfortable, Tyler must admit.

This is possibly the coolest thing that Tyler has ever found. He's trying this out immediately. 

6\. Okay. So Tyler has really bad luck with tire swings. 

What he totally meant to do was have a great head start, y'know? He pushed himself way back. To the point where he's on his tippy toes, and totally ready to take off. And he does. 

So whoever placed this tire swing really, _really_ close to a tree needs to be hurt. Badly. 

Tyler passes out for the second day in a row. 

7.

Tyler would like to think that when he opens his eyes, he'd have a much better view of the sky than he actually does. Because, right now, his view is Cute Blue Mohawk boy. 

Surprisingly not featuring jigsaw puzzle look.  

"Hmph." Mohawk Boy says. 

"Can you move your head? I really want to see the sky right now." Tyler slowly closes and opens his eyes, as if giving Mohawk Boy the chance to move out of the way. 

"I found you passed out again. I can't believe this!?" Jigsaw look is back in action. 

"So it seems. Look, I have 498 shots to make back home, and you probably have somewhere to be. 

"Shots of what?" Tyler almost laughs like a lunatic when this is asked. 

"I can't believe I spent 5 full notebook pages on this." He gestures towards Mohawk Boy, but it ends up looking more like he's gesturing to the sky. 

"Alright." Cute Blue Mohawk Boy blinks. 

"So, like, I'm going to sue whoever made tire swings. I think. Well, no...That'd be rude. Okay, let's just go with whoever placed this tire swing upon this exact area in the forest, alright?" Tyler stands up, dusting himself off just as he did yesterday. 

"You must've hit your head pretty hard, because you sound....insane. But then again, you sounded insane yesterday too. So..." Another moment of silence. Tyler is almost scared that yesterday is happening today. Even though that totally sounds like nonsense. 

But that's the least of the nonsense when it comes to Tyler Joseph. 

He steps back from Josh, turning to run off once more from him, again, just like yesterday. In one motion, he's jerked backwards and facing the sky once more. Cute Blue Mohawk boy pulled him by the hood of his jacket. What a mistake. 

Mohawk boy sits on Tyler. Actually _sits_ on him.

"Wait." He says. 

"Waiting." Tyler sighs and is turning his attention to the back of his eyelids. 

"So...what's wrong with you?" Mohawk Boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into. 

Tyler stays quiet. 

"Alrighty then." He huffs and sits up. He would offer a hand to the other boy, but decides not to. 

"There is totally enough time, totally..." Tyler is cut off by Frank, but Cute Blue Mohawk Boy doesn't know this. Obviously. 

"What? Dude, what are you even talking about...half the time-" 

"Shut up." Tyler blinks. Looking at the ground as if it's going to open up at any given moment. 

"What's your-" Tyler hugs him and smacks another one right on his mouth. It's all so fast. Cute Blue Mohawk boy is now mixing it up. Jigsaw puzzle look featuring a hint of wonder. The good kind, Tyler thinks. 

"You're so strange." Mohawk Boy nearly whispers this. Small puffs of breath are emitting from his mouth. Tyler looks at it, and knows he's not caught in the act, because as of now Mohawk Boy is staring at the ground like he's about to beat it up but also ask it a lot of questions. Tyler's thoughts are so strange. 

So strange. 

Tyler flashes a quick look of realization, and then smiles like a maniac. "498 hoops are calling my name!" He runs off for his backyard. 

8\. " _Idiot! You'd be lucky if I ended you right now. You would thank me. Wouldn't you? Poor boy, poor blue boy in a boring blue painting, that's what you are! If I'd had known better, I would reach through these walls and tear you open_."

Tyler's eyes have never snapped open so fast. 4 am's are so not his thing. The sweat on the back of his neck and the tears welling in his eyes just proves this. 

9. Livejournal user: J-Dun-drum  
Posted journal entry titled "No comment...". On Sunday, October 9th, at 3:36 pm. 

"Life is so messed up. One minute you find a boy passed out twice in 2 days, the next...okay I don't know but life's really weird. 

Twice. I've been kissed twice!?!?!? 

He didn't kill me though, but he's still super weird, I don't know. Still think he's totally bipolar. 

To sum it up: ?????????????????????????????????????????, ?????, oh, and ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????"

End of entry. 


End file.
